<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дежавю by Agent_Onyx, fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343491">Дежавю</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Onyx/pseuds/Agent_Onyx'>Agent_Onyx</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020'>fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ai no Kusabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Onyx/pseuds/Agent_Onyx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вместо тысячи слов?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iason Mink/Riki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Мибблы G — PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дежавю</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Прошло три месяца с той самой ночи. Первые впечатления после взрыва успели сгладиться. Прошла паника, сильнее пожара вспыхнувшая в Мидасе в первые дни. Спокойствие и размеренность начали возвращаться в жизнь.</p><p>Всё это время Катце не видел Ясона. О том, что они с Рики спаслись, Ясон сообщил в коротком звонке на пару минут. Все распоряжения он отдавал так же сдержанно, без единой личной встречи. Катце предполагал, что после столь вопиющего происшествия отношение к выходкам Ясона ужесточилось. Как выразился Рики, «Ясону пришлось самому разгребать это дерьмо». Вероятно, в плотном графике и под надзором других Блонди не оставалось времени даже на деловые встречи.</p><p>Тем хуже для Катце, что он явился на первую за эти месяцы встречу с опозданием. Бросив последний взгляд на часы, он отключил панель управления и едва ли не выбежал из аэрокара, припарковавшегося около входа в зимний сад Айнис, четвёртой зоны Мидаса.</p><p>— Прошу прощения.  Я не смог вовремя закончить с погрузкой новой партии, в космопорте ошиблись с рейсом и… Прошу прощения, — ещё раз извинившись, Катце поклонился. Взгляд Ясона красноречивее любых слов дал понять, что его не интересуют причины опоздания.</p><p>— У меня нет времени на твои извинения. К тому же я вызвал тебя по другому поводу.</p><p>— Чем я могу быть вам полезен?</p><p>— Мне нужен твой совет.</p><p>Катце замер, вытаращив глаза от страха. Ясон никогда не спрашивал ничьих советов. Это наверняка значило что-нибудь нехорошее.</p><p>— Пройдёмся?</p><p>Ясон развернулся и прогулочным шагом пошёл по аллее вглубь зимнего сада. Под сферическим прозрачным куполом поддерживались условия, благоприятные для цветения. Подул лёгкий искусственный ветерок, и к медовому запаху земных лип и акаций примешался резковатый аромат парфюма Ясона. Рука Катце рефлекторно потянулась к карману с пачкой сигарет, но он остановился на полпути — решил не рисковать закуривать при Ясоне, да ещё в саду с тепличными растениями.</p><p>Они какое-то время молча шли по петляющим брусчатым дорожкам, утопающим в зелени сада. Со стороны могло показаться, что Ясон пытается собраться с мыслями и подобрать слова, но ведь этого просто не могло быть. Во всяком случае, Катце ни за что бы не поверил в это и гнал подобные мысли прочь.</p><p>— Иногда я завидую примитивным формам жизни, — Ясон начал издалека. — Слышишь птиц?</p><p>Катце, до того не обращавший внимания на фоновые звуки, прислушался. В саду действительно пели птицы, невидимые в густых древесных кронах. Он нахмурил брови, не понимая, с чего вдруг Ясон решил их упомянуть. Не пришёл же он в сад насладиться звуками природы, в самом деле. Тем временем тот продолжил свою мысль:</p><p>— У самцов певчих птиц с рождения инстинктивно заложена песнь, с помощью которой они объясняются перед самками. Никто не учит их правильным нотам. И всё же эти маленькие создания с крошечным мозгом, как никто другой, умеют выразить свои чувства.</p><p>— Простите, господин Ясон, я не понимаю, — слукавил Катце. Он уже начал подозревать, о чём дальше пойдёт речь. Точнее, о ком. И его неприятно волновали мысли, почему Ясон вызвал его к себе и какого рода совет ему нужен.</p><p>— Скажи, Катце, если бы ты хотел признаться в любви, как бы ты сказал об этом? Что бы делал?</p><p>— Я не обладаю достаточным опытом, чтобы рассуждать о любви. У меня никогда не было права на отношения.</p><p>— А как же твоя социализация? Разве в Гардиан ты ни к кому не испытывал привязанности? Даже не слышал о чём-то таком? Никогда не поверю, что ты настолько далёк от всего человеческого.</p><p>— Я могу рассуждать только гипотетически. Хотя если бы у меня даже и был подобный опыт, он не был бы универсальным. Люди — не певчие птицы, у них нет одного паттерна, работающего для всех. Простите, господин.</p><p>Ясон отмахнулся, давая понять, что сейчас ему не нужны извинения Катце:</p><p>— И всё же. Если допустить такую возможность.</p><p>Катце прочистил горло, задумчиво уставившись вдаль:</p><p>— Я чёрствый человек. Не думаю, что смог бы придумать что-то романтичное. Если представить, что есть человек, который мне нравится, наверное, я бы пригласил его в свой кабинет и сказал всё без обиняков.</p><p>— А если бы тебе хотелось сказать больше, чем скупое «люблю»? Как можно выразить словами чувства, для которых нет слов ни в одном языке? Представь, что есть человек, который нужен тебе больше, чем воздух. И то, что ты испытываешь к нему, неизмеримо больше всего, что только могут вкладывать люди в понятие любви. Сердце замирает от тембра его голоса, а от его улыбки тело переполняет такая нежность, что она не помещается внутри. Тебе достаточно видеть мир только через отражение в его глазах. Каждый раз, стоя рядом с ним, ты хочешь сжимать его в своих объятиях, пока не услышишь хруст костей. Крепко, до онемения рук, и кричать от переполняющих чувств. Хочется то ли вырвать его сердце, чтобы оно всегда принадлежало только тебе, то ли вырвать и выбросить собственное, избавившись от этих эмоций. Как бы ты выразил это?</p><p>Катце вспомнил кое-что. Однажды, больше года назад, он услышал от Рики нечто похожее: «Этот больной ублюдок сказал мне, что хотел бы вырвать сердце из моей груди и, ещё бьющееся, прижать к своей щеке. Ёбаный извращенец». Тогда он понял, что так отвратило Рики. Зная, что из себя представляют Блонди, несложно поверить, будто слова Ясона были прямой угрозой, а не иносказанием. Сейчас, узнав об отношениях этих двоих намного больше, Катце посмотрел на слова Ясона совсем иначе.</p><p>Как ни странно, Катце вполне мог себе представить, что испытывает Ясон. В конце концов, люди сами часто говорят что-то вроде: «задушить в объятиях», «зацеловать до смерти», «такой сладкий, что хочется съесть», «сгорать от страсти». Ведь не всегда слов достаточно, чтобы выразить всю полноту чувства. </p><p>— Я могу дать вам только самый банальный совет — будьте собой. Раз Рики всё ещё с вами, несмотря на то, что на нём больше нет кольца, что-то держит его рядом.</p><p>— Его держит рядом инстинкт самосохранения. А я хочу, чтобы он остался со мной добровольно. Или ушёл, если это сделает его счастливее.</p><p>— Тогда, может, так и сказать?</p><p>***</p><p>Следующим утром Рики пришёл на работу со странным выражением на лице. Загадочным. Даже изменил своему ежедневному ритуалу и не спросил у Катце, когда снова сможет пилотировать грузовые звездолёты. Катце не особо интересовала личная жизнь Рики, как и отвлекающие его мысли, пока это не мешало работе. А оно мешало.</p><p>Подойдя к Рики, невидящим взглядом уставившемуся в компьютер, Катце пару раз щёлкнул пальцами перед его глазами.</p><p>— Рики, с тобой всё в порядке? Если ты не можешь работать — уходи домой. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты тут сидел для галочки.</p><p>— А? Прости. Это всё… Ясон… Я так охуел, что до сих пор...</p><p>— Не мог бы ты выхуеть поскорее и заняться делом?</p><p>— Катце, — Рики перебил его, совсем не слушая, — а что ещё делают птицы в брачный период? Ну, кроме пения?</p><p>Катце знал, что ему не стоит развивать эту тему, и всё же спросил:</p><p>— Зачем тебе это?</p><p>— Вчера Ясон выволок меня в сад и заставил два часа слушать чириканье птиц. А потом такой — мол, хотел бы я сказать тебе всё то, о чем поёт этот самец своей самке. И спросил, что бы я сделал на её месте — улетел или остался. Клянусь, это было самое ебанутое признание из всех, что я слышал. А я за свою жизнь всякого дерьма наслушался.</p><p>— И?</p><p>— Я должен быть готов, если в следующий раз мне придётся два часа смотреть, как птицы строят гнездо. Или что они там делают.</p><p>— Просто скажи, что ты его понял. Объяснись с ним.</p><p>— Знаешь, Катце, в Кересе не приходится много говорить. Ты либо согласен, либо посылаешь куда подальше. А если я хочу сказать гораздо больше, чем это? Как-то я уже попытался объяснить Гаю, что я испытываю. Как ты понимаешь, вышло не очень.</p><p>Катце шумно вздохнул. Дежавю.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>